Magic of the Triwizard Tournament
by Mel's Hands
Summary: Tournament came back to Hogwarts. The return of the Bulgarians and Veelas. Hinny and Romione romance. More chapters coming up. Reviews are welcome :
1. Going back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling own everything ( I only wish.)**

**...**

It's ten thirty AM already. Harry , Ginny , Hermione , and Ron are all set to come back to school. Coming back there would've been nice since there won't be any other Dark Wizards that are after them. Or maybe there are still some wandering around. But everyone know that the Death Eaters are nothing without their stupid Dark Lord Voldemort. The four teenagers pick up their trunks and get into the flying car. Ron is driving them to King Cross station since he got his flying license.

The four finally made it to King Cross on time. They arrived around ten minutes before it's time for the train to depart. The four of them walk from one platform to another platform. They stand in front of the platform between nine and ten. This is it.

Harry and Ginny walked through the wall together. Hermione want to do the same thing but Ron stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Oi Mione. Uh .. Be safe and don't study too much okay. And don't talk to him either ! I'll meet you in two weeks." said Ron. With that he smiled. Hermione thought Ron must be out of his mind. They are going to Hogwarts like right now , so why two weeks ? So Hermione walk through the wall and without looking back , she get in the train and sit in the same compartment with Harry and Ginny.

"Hey ! Where's Ron ?'' asked Harry. Hermione look to her left. Ron isn't there. Hermione thought he followed her all the time. Ginny just shook her head and look at the ground.

"What's wrong , Gin ?" asked Harry again this time to Ginny. Ginny took a deep breathe and talk.

"Ron's not going to Hogwarts this year." said Ginny.

"What ? That's impossible , he told me he is going back to school this year so-"

"Yes Hermione ! To school. Not Hogwarts." said Ginny looking at the ground again this time. Harry and Hermione gave her a confused look then Ginny started to explain to them about everything.

"So , one night , Percy come home to the burrow and gave Dad a lecture about something from the ministry. I don't really care about it though , and Dad isn't interested at it either. So he asked Percy to get to the point. Blablablabla , Dad signed a paper from Percy. Turned out , it's a paper for exchange student. Ron was furious. Percy is stupid to offer Dad such thing but he should've known his dad better. Never listen to lectures" explained Ginny.

"Exchange student ? That means .. Where's Ron now ?" asked Harry surprised. Hermione look dumbfounded.

"Ron is in Durmstrang right now. I don't think you would like who got exchanged for him." said Ginny starting to look at Hermione. Right at that moment , Viktor Krum entered the compartment and sat next to Hermione.

"Hallo evveryone. I'm in exchanged student program. Can you believve it ? Vhat fun !" greeted Viktor. Harry smiled fakely at Viktor. Hermione and Ginny did too. Why would people exchange Ron with Viktor ? What a genius Percy is.

_'Don't talk to him ! I'll meet you in two weeks.'_. Hermione just remembered what Ron said. The him must be Viktor ! But , I'll meet you in two weeks ? Isn't that kind of a too short period for exchange student program. What does 'two weeks' means then ? Fourteen days ? Doesn't seem like it. Hermione sighed quietly while Viktor talk in a weird accent that none of them understand. Ginny look through Hermione and smiled.

Harry , Ginny , Hermione , and Viktor walk to the carriage to the castle now. They ride together with Luna and Neville who seem oddly close.

"I see Ron got a haircut." said Luna lightly on their way to Hogwarts. Harry burst out laughing at that. Ginny and Hermione sat awkwardly together and stay quiet at that moment.

"Oh no. I'm Viktor. Viktor Krum. I'm not Ron. Vho are you ?" said Viktor offering his hand to Luna. Luna shook it and introduced herself to Viktor followed by Neville. Then Neville looked at Hermione hoping for explanation. Hermione gave him the 'later' look.

Since Viktor is an exchanged for Ron , Professor McGonnagal asked him to sit with the Gryffindors. Though Hermione won't let him sit on Ron's side.

"Vhy not , Her-my-ninny ?" asked Viktor. After all this years , he still can't pronounce her name correctly.

"Uh .. A friend of mine usually sits on this spot and he told me to safe it for him though." said Hermione. She should just say Ron but for some reason Hermione didn't say his name just now.

Hermione then tell Harry everything that Ron told her before he went to Durmstrang. Harry doesn't know what 'two weeks' means. "Let's just see about that later." that's what Harry said.

**...**

Everything in Hogwarts is just the same as the years before the wars. There are some rooms that still need repairments , but mostly are rebuilt perfectly. Lessons went well as usual , perfect for Hermione. They got new teachers. Hagrid is once again a professor for Care of Magical Creatures. Harry never thought he would have a peaceful year in Hogwarts.

Lavender came to Harry several times to ask him where Ron is. Harry simply answer that Ron will be late. Not only Lavender , some other Gryffndors and Ravenclaws also asked where is Ron. Hermione keep in touch with Ron by letters though.

_**Dear Hermione , **_

_**I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. I just can't say it. You met him ? Remember what I told you ! Stay away from him. You miss me ? See you tomorrow !**_

_**Ron.**_

Hermione just realized it has been almost two weeks since she got to Hogwarts. It felt like a month for her without one of her best friend. Or boyfriend .. She wasn't even sure about it after she kissed him in the war a few months ago. Of course she misses him. Stupid Ron.


	2. Ron came back !

Hermione and Harry are so curious today. They don't get what Ron means by "Tomorrow.". Is Krum going back to Durmstrang today ? But exchange students program don't last only like two weeks , besides , Ginny said the program will be held for a full year. It's kind of impossible.

"Now now students ! This year Hogwarts is once again chosen as not only your home , but also home for some special guests. You see , Hogwarts has been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament ! For those who don't know , the Tournament attach three schools for a magical competition." announced Professor McGonnagal.

Harry and Hermione nodded. This is what Ron meant by 'two weeks' and 'tommorow'. He's coming ! He's coming ! How happy are they right now ! Quick Professor Mcgonnagal ! Say Durmstrang !

"Now without further talk , please welcome our proud sons from Durmstrang ! and their head master , Igor Karkaroff !" announced Professor McGonnagal.

The Great Hall's door is opened. Men in brown coats walk through the hall with broad shoulders. Hermione and Harry swore they saw red hair between those men. Now the Great Hall is full with students whispers.

Harry stood up a bit to see the Durmstrang boys and to see Ron. He couldn't find Ron anywhere. That's weird. Harry shook her head left and right to Ginny and Hermione. He should be there. Ginny said Ron should be there , if not , he might be skipping school or left at Durmstrang.

"Ginny , stop kicking my leg !" said Hermione not paying attention at all at the Beauxbaton ladies walk inside the Great Hall.

"I'm not kicking it , Hermione." said Ginny then she glare at Harry. Harry shook his head. "It's not me either."

"So who is it ?" asked Hermione looking down the table. "MERLIN !" shouted Hermione quietly. She's so surprised none of her voice can come out. Harry and Ginny wondered what happened. Ron got up from under the table and sat next to Hermione as he usually does.

"Some Gryffindors should really wash their feet more often." said Ron rubbing his nose.

"Did you crawl from Durmstrang table to Gryffindor's ?" asked Harry. Ron nodded. Harry burst out laughing. What an idiot friend he has. Ron could have just walk low from that table , no one will notice. Hermione doesn't seem to care about that. She hugged Ron as soon as he sat down next to her.

"Hey , miss you too , Mione." Ron said as Hermione hug him. Hermione finally let go and blush madly.

"Oh , how bad is it that he's back ?" asked Ginny sarcastically. "You too , sis. You too." answered Ron. He looked around his table. Lavender is staring at him , as usual. "Everything seems to be normal." said Ron gulping pudding down his throat.

"Students who are interested can put their names into the Goblet of Fire by the end of next week. Again , welcome !" greeted Professor McGonnagal. The students clapped their hands. Hagrid seems cheery after he met his Gigantic girlfriend.

"Hey Harry. I'm 18. Put it in ?" asked Ron with his tounge out from his mouth.

"Put it in. I'm 18. This time , I'll win without no help from Death Eaters." said Harry in confidence.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other. "Boys." they say telepatically.

"How's Durmstrang , Ron ?" asked Hermione starting a coversation.

"Ergh. They train nothing but muscles and attacking people. Somehow , they're very stupid. The dorm is very clean , clean freaks they are. I hate it there. I made some friends there though. They're called the Krum haters." said Ron with a grin on his face. Harry smiled at that.

"Why would they hate Krum ?" asked Ginny. "Ow , Krum acted like a super hero there and he's really annoying. Actually they don't call themself Krum haters. I named them myself." said Ron. Harry burst out laughing real hard. Ginny throw banana skin at Harry causing him to stop laughing.

As they walk outside the Great Hall , some Gryffindors come to Ron to say hi , where have you been , or some kind. Lavender seems to miss him so much.

Hermione noticed Ron's new muscles. What kind of training Durmstrang do to make Ron became this muscly ? Ginny read through Hermione's head. "What a muscle you have there , bro ?" said Ginny pressing Ron's arm everywhere.

"Stop it. Is that a new freckle ?" asked Ron pointing at Ginny's nose. Ginny ran to Harry to asked him about her new freckle. Harry still thinks she's beautiful.

**...**

The next day , Ron and Harry put a parchment with their names on it inside the goblet. Students clapped including Hermione and Ginny.

"Hermione , do you think Harry will ask me this time ?" asked Ginny.

"Ask you ?" Hermione gave Ginny a confused look.

"Yule ball , Hermione deary. And you should learn to be flirtier this time so that git will ask you !" said Ginny with a Mrs. Weasley tone.

"That git ?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione , you are one clever , brilliant and bright witch. And I know that. Don't play dumb with me." said Ginny smirking at Hermione.

Yule Ball. Who cares about the tournament ? There's a Yule Ball coming ! Yay.

**...**

It has been 2 weeks since Ron came back to Hogwarts. Harry seems to be really happy that his best mate came back , even as a Durmstrang. Now the two boys joined Hermione and Ginny on the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonnagal summon them there. It's the champion selection. Harry's heart pounds. He might be the Chosen One , but last Triwizard Tournament left a painful mark in his heart. He doesn't think he want to see more of his friend to be like Cedric.

Professor McGonnagal open her palm to take the paper. The flame in the goblet turned red. A parchment came out of the flame. A Beauxbaton blue parchment landed on Professor McGonnagal's palm. "Beauxbaton's champion is .. Gabriella Delacour !"

The students clap their hand as Gabriella walk to Professor McGonnagal and shook her hand.

"Gaby is here too ?" asked Ginny.

"Gaby goes to Beaxbaton. Maybe that is her." said Ron

"Gaby ?" asked Harry

"Oh ! She's Fleur's cousin. Fleur took her to the burrow last summer when you guys are still in Muggle world. She's nice , Gaby. She hangs out a lot with me and Ron. She's also 18 you know ?" said Ginny

"She's 18 too ? Oh , I see." said Hermione looking at Gabriella.

"The Durmstrang champion is .. Ronald Weasley !" announced Professor McGonnagal after reading the parchment on her palm.

"Oh bloody hell , what did I do ?" asked Ron putting his head down.

"No stupid ! You're selected !" said Ginny pushing the confused Ron. The students clap their hands again. Ron walked to Professor McGonnagal , shook her hand and smile to her as she congratulate him and told him to make Gryffindor proud. Ron walked and stand next to Gabriella. Gabriella hug him to congratulate him. Hermione's face became red in instant.

"What's wrong Hermione ?" asked Ginny looking at Hermione's red face.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." said Hermione. Harry look at Hermione then Ron who's hugging Gaby. Harry smiled. Jealousy huh ?

"Hogwarts champion .. Harry Potter !" announced Professor McGonnagal. Harry stood up. All students clap their hands again as Harry make his way to Professor McGonnagal , shook her hand , then walk towards Ron , hug him , and then he shook Gaby's hand.

"Don't go easy on me , Harry." said Ron squeezing Harry's hand.

"You wish , Weasley. You wish." answered Harry playfully.

"Ye boys 're goin te lose." said Gaby to the boys.

"Hope you can past ze gryndillows , Gabeeh." teased Ron. Harry laughed and remember how Fleur can't past the Gryndillows few years ago. Sweet time. Gaby started to hit Ron with her Beaxbaton hat. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and whisper to him.

"Mate , you might want to stay away from Gaby though." whispered Harry.

"Why ? I thought you like my sister ?" said Ron to Harry.

"No ! Not me ! I do like your sister ! But there's someone else who might not like it." whispered Harry again.

"Oh , okay." answered Ron lightly.

The feast began again. The food this time is more grand than usual. There are Dragon Meat , Frozen Eye Balls , Unicorn Horn and stuff. Ron and Ginny's favorite is the Dragon Meat. Ron took the Frozen Eye ball few times to feed it for Hermione. Hermione declined it , she said it's disgusting. But Ron push it in her mouth though. Hermione then take 15 Frozen Eye balls and put it in Ron's mouth at once. He can't talk now.

"That's for making me eat a disgusting eye." said Hermione gigling. She look across her table. Harry and Ginny are feeding each other Dragon Meat then they eat one Unicorn Horn from two sides and their lips met in the middle.

"WWWEEW WOOOWWNWW WOOOOWWWWN WHAWWT !" said Ron with his mouth full of Frozen Eye balls. Hermione then gave the stupid Ron a bowl to spit out the Eye balls.

"Blimey Hermione." said Ron rubbing his mouth. "You two shouldn't done that ! George will be furious !" said Ron pointing to Harry and Ginny. Hermione laughed. Suddenly a Unicorn Horn is in her mouth. "WOOWALD !"

"Hermione , it's not polite to talk with your mouth full." said Ron patting her back. Harry and Ginny laughed. "The situation just reversed , huh ?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"By the way , like few years ago , the first task will be dragon. Charlie told me." said Ginny. Ron nodded. "Gaby already knew about this , Harry." said Ginny again.

"Oh , I just hope I won't get the Hungarian Horntail again like last time. That thing has anger issues. Did Charlie tell you about the dragon species or something ?" asked Harry to Ron.

Ron shook his head and then he turn to take ther Unicorn Horn from Hermione's mouth. As expected , Hermione hit him few times.

"Everything is going to be okay , Harry." said Ginny. Harry nodded.

...

"Harry , you saw anything pretty in blue in here ?" asked Ron. He looks like he is looking for something very important.

"The sky ?" said Harry innocently. Ron shook his head. "How in the world did you get in here , Ron ?" asked Harry again curious. He's a Durmstrang ! Kinda ..

"Oh , Professor McGonnagal said it's fine. I live here my half life so it won't be a problem. I'm actually only an exchange student for 10 months. Apparently Percy forgot how to write the number '2'. I'm glad about that though." said Ron still throwing his stuffs everywhere to look for something.

"Anyway .. You're cool with me dating your sister ?" asked Harry. Ron suddenly stand up.

"I'm 80% okay with it though. Still , I won't let you touch her 'that' much. Besides , George or any of my brothers won't like it that much either." said Ron sitting on his bed.

"Yeh yeah. I know .. _Ginny is my only sister and she's still too young to date , even if it's with you._" said Harry imitating Ron and the rest of the Weasley boys. "Hermione's older than us , isn't she ?"

"Yeah she is. She's 19 now." said Ron grinning.

"You like older women ?" asked Harry grinning back.

"Huh ?"

"Nevermind , Ickle boy. Sleep." said Harry.

With that , then the two boys sleep. Not actually everyone has sleep yet though. The girls in Hermione's dorm hasn't fell asleep yet either.

"Katie , what a cute pajama you're wearing !" complimented Parvati.

"Thanks. Hey , the first task is two days from now , huh ?" said Katie.

"Yes. It is , which one do you think will win ?" asked Hermione cheerfully , maybe it's the first time she has a real conversation with the girls in her dorm.

No one needs to ask Lavender. She already made a huge wide poster with the pictures of Won-Won with the words "Won-won should won !". She's dancing around the room with a flag in her hand and started chanting "Won-won !".

"I'm going to be on Harry's side." said Ginny. "He has won before , no doubt he'll win again."

"But that was with a help from that stupid Barty Crouch Junior." said Hermione.

"I know you're supporting Ronald , Hermione." said Ginny smirking.

"No. I'm supporting both of my best friends. There's a group of people supporting both of them you know ? There's Neville , Luna , Seamus , Dean .." said Hermione

"Whatever you are saying , I'm only running for Won - won !" said Lavender in a lovey dovey voice.

"Lav , you remember that boy dumped you , right ?" asked Parvati in a concern tone.

"No. I broke up with him. He must want me back. He'll totally ask me to the Yule Ball. Besides , I'm the only girl he ever kissed until now." answered Lavender in full confident.

"She's wrong isn't she , Her-mi-one ?" whispered Ginny to Hermione's ear. Hermione's face became red in a sudden.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Hermione looking at the ground then she crawl to her bed.

"We better get to bed now." said Katie.

Then all girls in that dorm sleep too.


	3. The First Task

It's the day everyone is looking for ! The first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry and Ron are both ready in the champion tent. Gaby is there too. Crowd is already cheering outside , looking for seats , placing bets. It's got to be fun. The minister , Rufus Scrimgeour is there too to watch the tournament. It's big.

"Where have you been all day yesterday , Ron ?" asked Harry as he saw his bestfriend in the tent.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm in the library all day yesterday. Hermione was giving me lectures about those dragons." said Ron yawning and stretching his body. "You didn't touch my sister yesterday , did you ?"

Harry grinned. Ron sighed.

"Pssst .. Ron .. Harry .. you there ?" whispered Hermione like the last time Harry was in the tournament. She came in the tent and rush over her bestfriends .. or bestfriend and boyfriend , she still doesn't get it ! She hug the two of them.

"Good luck today guys. Harry , remember to not be clumsy like last time. Ron , I told you everything I know about dragons yesterday , don't embarass me." joked Hermione placing a kiss on the boys' cheek. Then she ran outside.

"Gather around champions !" said Professor McGonnagal. She gave a box that contents the represent of the dragons the champions are battling with.

"I got the Hungarian Horntail .. again ?" said Harry in dissapointment.

"Would you look at what I got. Chinese Firebolt. I'm battling an Asian animal !" said Ron.

"Swedish Shortsnout. 'hat kind o' creatu'e is eet ?" asked Gaby looking at the dragon on her hand's palm.

"Now Mr. Weasley , you can go out now. Good luck." Professor McGonnagal pat his back when Ron walked out the tent. He went to a dark cave and saw the light. He ran towards the light , it's the battle field.

Ginny hide her head behind Hermione's hair. "I'm not going to lose another brother , right ?" asked Ginny. Hermione shook her head. "Ron got this. I'm sure he does." said Hermione starting to chant Ron's name with Ginny. Lavender was really loud since morning.

The chinese firebolt breathe fire and set it to Ron. Ron ran and hid behind a rock. He ran from rocks to rocks because the dragon moves everywhere to try to find him and it doen't seems good. Not long after , he jumped out from his hiding and he took out his wand.

"What a stupid dragon you are." said Ron. _"Aguamenti !"_ yelled Ron , he spun his wand a round and round then he point it at the dragon. The water form a water ball and it was quite big. The Chinese Firebolt is now all wet and can't breathe fire. So Ron just ran for the egg as fast as he can. The Chinese Firebolt is just standing there holding his throat and wondering why couldn't he breathe fire. Apparently Ron saw through its brain. Somehow the dragon dried. And started to whack Ron's foot. Ron tripped and fell.

Then Ron took a little rock and aim it at the dragon. It hits the dragon right on the forehead. While the stupid dragon is rubbing his forehead , Ron continue running towards the egg. Ron got the egg and hold it with one of his hand. The crowd cheer for him. He saw Hermione and Ginny clapping their hands for him and he winked at them. Hermione blushed.

"That is so cool !" "I know right !" "How did he get so macho like that ?" "Isn't that Ron Weasley ?" "The dragon looks like an idot in front of him". That's the few whispers Ginny heard. "That's one of my brothers." she thought proudly.

"He took 12 minutes to get the egg." said Hermione to Ginny.

"Yeah. Apparently an idiot can see through another idiot's brain." said Ginny smirking. Hermione burst out laughing at that. But she kept clapping her hands. She looked around her and she saw Viktor. He doesn't seem so happy. Oh well ..

**...**

Gabriella did it. She got the egg too. It took her quite a while though. Ron and Gabriella have their eggs , so it's Harry's turn now.

Harry walked through the cave the second time in his life , he saw the light from outside. This time he's very careful so he won't get attack from his left or right again like the last time. Harry took his wand already. Once he stepped outside , he look to his right and his left. The dragon isn't there. So he walk towards the egg.

The dragon suddenly popped out from under the big rock Harry stepped on just now. Harry quickly stun the Horntail and like last time :"_Accio Firebolt !_". The Horntail seems furious and start breathing fire on Harry. Harry run from rocks to rocks to protect himself.

Ginny curled to Hermione saying that she can't watch it. Seamus seems like he tried to help Harry , virtually. Neville slouch down to see Harry closer. Everyone is worried because this Horntail seems to be wilder than the last one Harry faced.

Firebolt flew at the right moment. Harry jumped on it and fly everywhere to reach the egg. He stunned Horntail a few times before he fell. Hermione cried Harry's name when he fell. He rolled left and right to avoid fire breathing of the dragon. Harry took his wand out and stun the dragon one more time. Then he stood up and ran towards the egg. He finally got the egg !

The crowd cheers. The three champions have finished their first task and they returned to the tent. Ron saw Harry coming in and hug him.

"We did it !" said Ron happily with the biggest grin ever.

"Yeah ! We did."said Harry hugging his best mate back.

Somebody bursted in to the tent. It was Ginny and Hermione. Hermione without any hesitation launched herself at Ron and hug him tightly. Ron hug her back. Ginny ran towards Harry who has opened his arms for her.

"Oh Harry ! You shouldn't make me worried like that again !" cried Ginny on his shoulder. "It took you around 20 minutes to get the egg. Horntails aren't very nice , huh ?" said Ginny again. Harry nodded and laugh.

"Ron , you know throwing rocks at dragons is cruel right ?" asked Hermione still not letting go of Ron who lifted her off the ground.

"It's better I hurt him a bit then letting him fry me , right ?" answered Ron sarcastically. He put Hermione down on her feet.

The four then get back in the castle to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron got their own celebration party. Everyone is chanting their names. Harry and Ron put their eggs in the dorm first before they joined their party.

"Toast for the Gryffindor and the weird Durmstrang boy !" said Seamus holding his cup in the air. Everyone laughed and drank their drinks. Ron chase Seamus around trying to whack him with the Daily Prophet paper. Everyone seems to have a great time. Time passed by and it's late already. So everyone got back to their dorms.

In the dorm , the boys didn't go to bed afterwards. They chat a bit first.

"The first task is done. That is so cool." said Seamus grinning.

"Now it's the hard part of the tournament." said Dean.

"Which hard part ?" asked Ron confused and look around his friends. None of them seem to understand it either.

"Looking dates for Yule Ball." said Dean.

"Well not really. I'm positive that I'll be taking Luna." said Neville looking up the ceiling before Seamus threw a pillow at his face.

"Do you think Lavender will accept me if I ask her to be my date ?" asked Seamus.

"No , I don't think so. She's still nuts about Won-won." said Harry.

"Lavender is so stupid. She's just going to crush herself if she turn me down. I mean , it's obvious isn't it , that Ron is going to take Granger ?" said Seamus. Ron's ears turned red.

"_Ron ! Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does ! And not as a last resort !"_ imitated Dean

"How do you know about that ?" asked Ron curious.

"It spreads a while ago. But there are some rumors saying you're taking that Veela Gaby girl too." said Dean.

"Anyway .. I presume you'll be taking my sister there ?" asked Ron to Harry. Harry turned red.

"I think so .. I uh .." said Harry looking at the ceiling too.

"You should have see her in summer. She bought dresses. Maybe 3 or 4 with the money from Bellatrix. One of those must be for the Yule Ball." spilled Ron

"Bellatrix ?" asked Neville.

"Oh yeah ! Since my dad is the only closest relative to her except for the Malfoys , the money from her vault is given to me and Ginny and the rest of the family of course. You know she has a ring that weighs 5 pounds ?" explained Ron. The others just sighed.

"I can't take Lovegood , or Lavender , or Granger , or Ginny. So who should I take then ?" asked Dean desperately.

"How about Katie Bell ? She's pretty hot isn't see ?" asked Neville.

"Yeah. She is but she's too bossy and I can't stand bossy girl." said Dean.

"Any Patil twins ? They're quite pretty." said Seamus.

"Nah. I like British girls." said Dean.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." said Harry. The others nodded and they sleep too.

Harry peeked his eyes a bit and saw a blue thingy under Ron's pillow. He doesn't care about it though. Maybe it's just his eyes. Oh well.


	4. Invitations and the Threat

For the past few days , many girls have been following Ron around. Apparently , Ron's new muscles attract them. Harry sighed but laugh about it anyway.

Harry often walks to Professor McGonnagal's office that used to be Professor Dumbledore's. ProfessorMcGonnagal never sits on his chair. She got her own chair. She said she isn't good enough to sit on Dumbledore's chair.

It's December already. The Yule Ball is only a week away. Harry hasn't ask Ginny yet. He's still rehearsing how to ask her there every morning to Ron. Ron always laughs at him causing him to be nervous.

Meanwhile , Ginny and Hermione prepared their dresses. Ginny's is soft green with many shine pearls on the hips. Hermione's is blue with rimples on the bottom. Theirs are both sleeveless. They're going to use scarf there. Dressing up is such fun for girls. The girls are still nervous though. No boy has asked them yet.

After lunch , Harry and Ron are going to the library , in hope there's a manual book of how to ask girls out. They ran to the library and slowly and quitely look for books there. They passed many sections. But then , when they passed a section , they saw Hermione started talking to Viktor Krum. Ron didn't wait much longer to move.

Ron walked towards them. Harry hid behind one of the bookshelves to see what is Ron up to.

"Her-my-ninny , I vas vondering if ye -"

"Hey. Sorry to interupt. Mione , can I talk to you for a second ?" asked Ron. Hermione turned slightly pink then she nodded. Ron grabbed her arm and pull her to another quiet section. They're alone in there. Except for Harry who's still hiding behind the books. He can't hear what they're saying though.

"Mione , I uh .. Do you want to , you know .. Go to the ball - with me ?" asked Ron who's ears turned slightly red and became redder and redder.

"Sure - Ron." answered Hermione smiling but she turned slightly pink too.

Ron then put his hand in his pocket , then took out a blue butterfly necklace. It was made of anti break glass which makes it sparkles when the sun shine at it.

"I know it's your favorite color. I thought you might like it. So here you go." said Ron putting the the blue butterfly necklace around Hermione's neck. Then he gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and without saying anything else , he walked out the library , leaving the red Hermione dumbfounded.

Harry found Ron outside the library. "Harry , I think I don't need those books anymore." said Ron. Harry laughs all the way to the common room.

"How did you do it ? Tell me." said Harry. And Ron started to tell him the whole story.

Meanwhile , Hermione walked back to Viktor.

"So , Her-my-ninny , vould ye go to de ball with me ?" asked Viktor in confident.

"I uh .. Sorry Viktor , someone already asked me and I already said yes. Sorry." said Hermione before she left to find Ginny. She can't wait to tell Ginny everything !

"HE GAVE YOU WHAT ?"asked Ginny gripping Hermione's arms after she told her.

"This." said Hermione showing what's on her neck.

"It's beautiful. Why did you put it on now ?" asked Ginny to Hermione.

"I didn't. He put it on me." said Hermione. Her face became red again. Even redder.

"HE PUT IT ON YOU ? LUCKY ! I wonder what took Harry so long. I can't believe Harry is slower than my git of a brother. And how did that git know how to be romantic anyway ?" asked Ginny.

"Who's romantic ?" asked Katie when she came into the dorm with Parvati and sad Lavender.

"Harry." answered Hermione. Ginny gave her a confused look. Then Hermione whispered to Ginny :"Please don't say Ron if you don't want me to sleep in the common room until the next month.". Ginny nodded. Lavender will surely be mad.

"I can't believe Won-won hasn't asked me until now. In this case I will end up with Seamus ! NO ! Hey , Hermione , that's a stunning butterfly necklace you got there , where did you get it ?" asked Lavender when she saw Hermione's necklace. Her eyes are so good for jewels.

"My date." answered Hermione looking at the ground. Ginny tried her best to hold her laugh.

"Viktor gave it to you ? How sweet." said Parvati.

"Yeah. I wish Won-won will do the same thing to me. Maybe he's too shy to ask me." wondered Lavender.

"Well , Hermione and I are going to the library now. Bye !" said Ginny pushing Hermione out after she put the necklace in her jewel box.

Meanwhile , after Ron told everything he did to Harry. It's not fair. He have to buy something for Ginny too then. Hermione must have told Ginny everything so Harry will have to make his best effort to compete with Ron's invitation to Hermione. Dean is so right. Asking girls to the Yule Ball is the hardest part of the tournament.

Tomorrow is Hogsmeade week. Maybe Harry and Ron can go looking for some jewels that Ginny might like. Harry knows Ginny loves romantic guys , so it will be a disaster for Harry if he got beaten by Ron which Ginny called a git of a brother.

**...**

Ron told Harry to go with Seamus. Seamus decided he will ask Cho instead. Ron want to play chess with Neville in Hogwarts. Neville had ask Luna too and she said yes. They play in the common room , on the sofa when Hermione and Ginny walked down from their dorm. Hermione blushed a little when Ron waved at her.

"Hey git. Where's Harry ?" asked Ginny who started to sit down next to Neville.

Ron pulled Hermione and asked her to sit on his lap. Hermione blushed again but she sat on Ron's lap anyway. "Harry ? He's with Seamus." answered Ron.

"Ergh. I'm starting to feel devastated. It's 6 days before the Yule Ball and he hasn't asked me yet." groaned Ginny to her brother. "When do you think he'll ask me ?" asked Ginny to Ron. Ron just shook his head and didn't say anything else.

"So , Neville. I heard you asked Luna." said Hermione smiling at him. "How did it go ?"

"GREAT !" Neville yelled in excitement. "At first I was like uh .. uh .. uh .. But then I finally asked her if she wants to go to the ball with me and she said yes. SHE SAID YES !" Neville got really excited.

"Neville ? You already asked Luna ? Oh. Okay." said Ginny. "I guess I should say yes to Brandy then ?" asked Ginny.

"Brandy ? That Hufflepuff boy ? No. You can't go with anyone else except for Harry." said Ron to his little sister. It's already a miracle really that Ron would allow Ginny to go to the Yule Ball with a boy.

Ron , Neville , and Hermione look really excited since this year they get to go with someone that they really really like. When they are laughing , Seamus ran towards them , informing that Harry got an injury.

They all gasped when they heard the news. Seamus then tell them that Harry is now in the hospital wing , under the care of Madam Pomfrey. It's not serious. But Harry pass out. Madam Pomfrey said there is nothing to worry about but Seamus figured that they might want to see Harry.

"What are we waiting for ? Come on !" said Ginny before she ran outside the common room. The others follow her from the back as she ran.

...

As Ginny and the others walk inside the hospital wing , they saw Harry lying on the bed unconscious. They rushed to Harry's side. Ginny sat on the little chair next to Harry's bed and realized there's a paper in Harry's hand. Ginny took it. It was rumbled and very hard to straighten. But then Ginny opened it.

**You just wish you have a great year.**

**This is only the start of my plans**

**Stole everything that's mine **

**and that's what you will**

**get from me. That's**

**You and your guy.**

Ginny shakes. Hermione took the paper from Ginny and read it out loud.

"That's you and your guy.." said Hermione finishing the letter. It's not a letter. It's more of a threat. "We should report this to Professor McGonnagal. We may have fought Voldemort but in this case , we need a Professor's help." said Hermione again before she ran to the door. Ron and Neville follow her , leaving Ginny alone with Harry.

"G-Ginny .."mumbled Harry in his sleep.

"I'm here Harry." answered Ginny holding Harry's hand.

Harry woke up and sit down. "Hey Gin. I was wondering if you might to you know .. dance .. listen to the music .. Drink some pumpkin juice .. Eat Dragon Meats and Unicorn Horns .. Wear dresses .. Or a tux .. Shine your shoes .. Put make ups on .. Uh .. Willyougototheballwithme ?" asked Harry.

"What ?" grinned Ginny.

"Will you .. go to the ball with me ?" Harry repeated asking Ginny.

"Heck yeah !" said Ginny hugging Harry. "Although that is the longest invitation I ever got." said Ginny again grinning.

"I know this invitation is not as romantic as your brother's which Hermione probably told you about but-"

"You kidding ? Explaining everything you do in a party after got hexed is not romantic ? Sure it lost to that git's , but for me , it's perfect." said Ginny. She gripped Harry's neck and kissed him fully on his lips. Harry grabbed her waist and started kissing her back.

They finally broke apart and took a deep breathe. Ginny finally asked him if he knows about a threat letter sent to him and his 'guy' which probably is Ron. They discuss it. Well , Harry and Ron archenemy is Draco. But it couldn't be , Draco is in watch of the ministry for another 2 years. Well , there are people who hates Harry but likes Ron and people that hates Ron but likes Harry. Weird.


	5. The Yule Ball and Arrows

"It couldn't be Hermione !"

"Nothing is impossible ! You read it ! You and your guy , Ronald. It fits perfectly !"

Harry just went down from his dorm when he found his two bestfriends arguing about yesterday's threat letter that he got. Ron and Hermione arguing is not an unusual thing , really. Harry has got used to it since he has been listening to the stupid couple arguing every single day about things that doen't matter.

"What's this about again ?" asked Harry.

"Hermione said that letter could be for Ginny too. It was in your hand and Hermione said the 'you' is Ginny and 'your guy' is you. I say it's for you and me." explained Ron.

"Look , Ron just really loves Ginny that he won't admit she might be the one in danger. I'm just saying that every each of us should be careful. That letter can be for any of us here.'' said Hermione again. Ron started to open his mouth.

"-Ron , before both of you start arguing again and it will end up with a fight - as usual , you two better get ready for tonight's Yule Ball. Don't start arguing again if you don't want to have a worse Yule Ball than the last one. Come on , it's 7.30 AM !" said Harry.

Hermione blushed. This time she'll go there with Ron. With Ron. Harry's right , she should just stop making a fuss with Ron so she can enjoy tonight. Ron feels the same way as Hermione , so he just ask her and Harry to go to breakfast earlier. Then they go there together.

**...**

"I am so desperate , Parvati ! Ron hasn't asked me until now , Seamus canceled asking me , and now I really don't have any date at all ? Can I join you ? You know ? Cut in ?" asked Lavender pouting. It's 3 PM and the girls started to dress up for the Yule Ball since they'll take a long time to get ready.

"What ? You ? Joining me and my date ? No Lav." said Parvati making Lavender pout even more.

"Okay then. I'll just do the best makeover and put my best dress ever and I'll make sure Won-won ask me there in the Yule Ball." said Lavender started to brush her hair.

"Anybody here seen my other necklace ?" asked Ginny walking around madly with only one earring on her left ear.

"Honestly Ginny , how can you lose only one of your earring ?" said Hermione giving her other pair of earring for Ginny. Ginny then started to bun Hermione's hair.

"Who are you guys going with ?" asked Katie while she put on her headband.

"Harry of course." bragged Ginny with a grin. "Zayn Balik , Durmstrang." said Parvati.

Hermione and Lavender stay quiet. Hermione quickly put on her lipstick in hope no one will ask her about her date. She knows Lavender will totally be furious at her. On the other side , Lavender doesn't have a date , which humilliate her.

"Just wait until I see Won-won sitting alone like a loner. He'll come begging for me." said Lavender adding her last sentence.

"Or perhaps Ron has his own date now." said Ginny. Hermione turned slightly pink. Lavender didn't notice her and just shook her head and give Ginny the 'impossible' look.

"Actually , he could have one. This last few weeks , there are quite many girls not only Gryffindors or Hogwarts girls , but also Beauxbaton girls attracted to Ron. He seems quite different this year. You saw his muscles ? Right on his arms ! It's quite sexy. I bet many girls asked him and he must have said yes to any of them. I think it's that Beauxbaton girl , Gabriella ? She's a champion too and I heard she is very close to Ron , plus she's part Veela. You know how Ron fell for Veelas like last time ? Fleur Delacour ?" said Katie explaining Ron's possibilities of dates.

"Really ?" thought Hermione. If all those rumors are true , then how come he asked her ?

"There ! I'm done ! Do I look like a Christmas ornament in this ?" asked Ginny asking the other girls. Her hair is red and her dress is green. The girls giggle. But they admit that Ginny looks really stunning.

Lavender is in her purple dress already so she , Parvati , and Katie went downstairs first , leaving Ginny and Hermione in their dorm. "Hermione ! What took you so long in the closet ?". Then Hermione came outside. "Well ?" asked Hermione smiling to Ginny.

"Almost perfect." said Ginny taking Hermione's hand to her jewelry box. Ginny opened it and took Hermione's butterfly necklace that Ron gave her not long ago. Ginny put it around Hermione's neck. "Perfect" said Ginny. "Where are we suppose to meet the boys again ?"asked Ginny. Hermione mumbled the Great Hall. So then te two girls walk side by side to the Great Hall.

**...**

Harry and Ron are already in the Great Hall , waiting down the stairs for the girls to arrive. The Yule Ball will start in 20 minutes. The Great Hall is decorated even better than last time. Ron wore a dark blue dress robe with no more ribbon or laces like last time. Harry wore a black dress robe like last time but with a green plastic rose in his pocket. "What ? Ginny told me to. She said it will match her dress." said Harry when Ron asked him why did he wore a green plastic rose on his dress robe.

Lavender walk down the stairs with the other girls and saw Ron at the end of the stairs. She flipped her hair and walked passed him proudly.

"You should ask me earlier Won-won ! Now I won't say yes anymore even if you beg me to !" said Lavender arrogantly when he walked passed Ron. When she passed by , Harry burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin .. Hermione is totally sleeping in the common room tonight." said Ron worried , but he laugh too anyway.

Ginny and Hermione walk slowly down the stairs. The boys turned around and ther jaw dropped. Ginny looks stunning in a green dress with sparkles on her hips , her hair curled , her lipstick is dark red which matches her beautiful hair. Hermione bunned her hair like last Yule Ball , she wore a gorgeous blue dress and a little tiara on her head which matches Ron's light blue eyes , and the blue shining butterfly necklace.

"Harry , can you hear my heart pounding ?" whispered Ron when the girls walked nearer towards them.

"I think my heart pounds covered yours." answered Harry still with his jaws dropped.

Ron and Harry gave their hands to the ladies and help them walk the last three stairs. Ron accidentally pull Hermione closer to him and his ears went red like tomato.

"There you are Mr. Potter , Ms. Weasley , Mr. Weasley , and Ms. Granger ! You all may proceed to the champion hall there. Now where is Miss Delacour ?" asked Professor McGonnagal then she walked away from the four of them. As Professor McGonnagal told them , they went to the champion hall to make their entrance to the Great Hall.

Gabriella then walk in with a Durmstrang boy to the champion hall. "Now , when the music start , walk in there , find your position and dance !" said professor McGonnagal in rush. Let the fun begin :).

**...**

Ron and Hermione walk in the front of Harry and Ginny and Gaby and the Durmstrang boy. The other students cheer for the three couple. Lavender looks ike she's going to explode soon when she saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. The couples walk to the middle of the Great Hall and started dancing when the music played. It's their first dance with the people they really like. Each couple then join the three champion couple on the dance floor and dance with them.

The waltz music stopped for a while and the couple rest.

"Can't believe I'm saying this , you're quite good at dancing , Ron." complimented Hermione.

"We Weasleys do got good moves." bragged Ron before Hermione whack him playfully.

Then Harry , Ginny , Ron , and Hermione drink the soda and butterbeer. Ron and Harry even secretly have a burping competition , as expected , Ron won. Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione are taking deep breathe and giggle with each other for some girly reason.

The fast music started to play. Harry , Ron , Ginny , and Hermione continue dancing. Hermione must admit to herself that dancing crazily with Ron is much better than with Viktor. Ron and Harry made the robot moves and made Ginny and Hermione laughed while clapping their hands. The four then tired of dancing and take a break. So they seperate with each other.

**...**

Ron and Hermione walk to the corner of the Great Hall , in front of the big wide window that shows the beautiful full moon and starry sky. Most others are on the dance floor and didn't notice them at all.

"Mione .. You look fantastic." complimented Ron which make Hermione blush red. "I'm glad you wear the necklace I gave you." he said again. The moon shines at it and it sparkles. "It looks good on you."

"I love this Ron. Thank you." said Hermione thanking Ron. "Why did you buy me a Butterfly necklace ?" asked Hermione curious. Most boys buy their girls flower or heart necklaces. Not butterfly though.

"Because , that's what I usually get in my stomach when I see you smile. A butterfly." answered Ron smiling at Hermione. Hermione slightly blushed. Her face became redder and redder. Then silence took over for few minutes.

She starred at the full moon not noticing that she is still holding Ron's hand. Ron starred at her eyes for a while before he starred at the full moon. There's a silent between them for a while. Ron decided to make a move.

"Oi Mione , we haven't got a chance to talk about that kiss we shared in the war." said Ron still starring at the full moon , not looking at Hermione yet , meanwhile Hermione looked at Ron surprisedly. She didn't expect Ron to bring it up at all ! She even thought that Ron forgot about that kiss !

"Ron , I -"

"I thought at first it's just the heat of the war." said Ron started to look at the shocked Hermione. Hermione is now looking at the ground. "But then I realized it's not. And I finally got the real reason why did we kiss that moment." continued Ron. He lifted Hermione's chin with his gentle fingers to look at him. Hermione starred into his light blue eyes for a moment. "The reason is that -"

"I love you , Hermione." continued Ron after he stopped for a while. He put down his fingers after he noticed Hermione looks shocked. Ron sighed dissapointedly. Hermione didn't say anything in reply.

"Ron ?" called Hermione when Ron continued starring at the full moon and starry sky. When Ron faced Hermione , Hermione leaned to his face and start kissing him again. This time with more passion and love than the last time. She put her hands around his neck. Ron didn't wait much longer to grab her waist and started kissing her back. After it felt like hours , they finally broke apart.

"I - love you too." said Hermione. They started hugging each other. Hermione put her head on Ron's chest and Ron hug her tightly which makes both of them laugh. They stare again into each others eyes and they seem to be drowning in it.

"MIONE ! LOOK OUT !" Ron quickly lifted Hermione to his side. Hermione yelled confusedly when Ron lifted her. "What's wrong Ron ?" asked Hermione.


	6. More Threats

"Oh my God ! Ronald ! You okay ?" asked Hermione. She looked at the ground and this is what she sees : An arrow stabbing Ron's foot on the front. Now his toes must hurt. That doesn't look good at all. Hermione pulled the arrow gently from Ron's shoe. Ron laughed.

"Ronald ! You just got an arrow pulled out from your shoe ! How can you laugh ? Don't pretend it doesn't hurt ! There's no way it couldn't hurt !" said Hermione.

"No , Mione. Luckily I'm wearing Percy's old shoes and it's still too big for me. That arrow didn't stab my foot at all." said Ron gigling. "Thank God it's not you , Hermione." said Ron again. Hermione hug him again. "Thanks." thanked Hermione. Ron just smiled.

"But , Ron , maybe the one who shot this arrow is that guy that wrote the letter too ! We gotta see Harry and Ginny !" said Hermione running while grabbing Ron's arm. They ran around to find Harry and Ginny. Hermione accidentally bumped into Lavender and ..

**...**

Meanwhile , Harry and Ginny are enjoying their Yule Ball time. It's only 8.30 and they never planned to go back that early. Harry and Ginny were alone in the corner of the Great Hall , across Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry , don't you love watching people's love story ? I have to ask Hermione everything later. What that git said and did , besides snogging her .." said Ginny resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You have no idea , Gin. Now I feel like the third wheel between them." said Harry. "You know how they fight and argue stupidly."

"It's better than having a crush on a Wizarding World Hero that's your brother's best mate , which makes him come to your house every holiday but you never get to talk to him since you're too nervous and he never seems to even notice you." said Ginny sarcastically.

"Who's that ?" asked Harry with a grin , earning him a Weasley whack from Ginny. Then they laugh together.

"You know why I love you , Harry ?" asked Ginny starring at the white beautiful ceiling. "Because you never give up on what you believe in. I always grunt since I'm the only girl in my house with mum. But you live with pigs and danger your whole life and you never complain about it. You sure are stupid sometimes though .." said Ginny again.

"And why did I love you again ?" Harry pretended to think hard. "Because you're you. The girl that came from a house full of red haired boys but you still became yourself , not getting any influence from any of them.'' said Harry. Their lips almost met but then-

"AAARGH !" Ginny shouted , getting away from Harry.

The same kind of arrow landed on the wall. "Harry ! It must be that threat thingy again !" cried Ginny.

"Don't panic Gin! Let's go find Ron and Hermione now !" said Harry clinging Ginny on his arm. They look around the Great Hall to find Ron and Hermione.

**...**

"WON-WON ! HEY ! YOU CANNOT JUST ASKED GRANGER LIKE THAT IF I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT YOU BACK ! YOU CAN AT LEAST ASKED ME ! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID EARLIER ! Listen , I forgave you this time , Won-won , but you have to dance with me first." said Lavender giving her hand to Ron. Ron didn't take it at all.

"I'm sorry , Lav. But I really don't want to ask you at all. I really did ask Hermione since the beginning and she's my date tonight." said Ron in a gentle voice.

"LOOK ! I'm sorry I broke up with you and I still get it that you want revenge. Fine Won-won. I'll just stay quiet as the punishment. Call me if you're ready to get back with me." said Lavender leaving.

"But Lav , I don't -" Lavender was gone. Ron and Hermione were grinning now. Whatever Lavender wants anyway. Who cares.

"Ron ! Hermione !" shouted Ginny.

"Ginny ! Harry !" shouted Hermione.

"We were almost kissing-"

"And then the arrow -"

"It landed-"

"IT ALMOST GOT US !" said Ginny and Hermione together. Then they laugh.

"Oh no ! Seriously ! Quirrel , Basilisk , Peter Pettigrew , Barty Crouch , Death Eaters , Malfoy , Voldemort , now who ? Check this thing out !" said Hermione showing the arrow that Ron holds. "I saw a piece of paper slipped at the end of this thing. It's written in French. I know cause learned it from a friend of mine." said Hermione giving Harry and Ginny the paper.

"What does it mean ?" asked Ginny

Hermione read the paper and translate it to her friends.

**I caught you doing it.**

**Warning you , don't ever do it again.**

"Hey ! There's one in the arrow that almost hit me and Ginny ! I think it's different than yours ! Try reading it !" said Harry giving Hermione another piece of paper. Hermione read it again and yes. What Harry said is right. It's different.

**The championship is mine ,**

**You'll see.**

"This doesn't make sense at all." said Ginny frustrated. The four of them sighed. The riddles are different. It means either the person has two problems or there are TWO people who are having problems. And the weird part is that person doesn't even make the target clear.

So Harry , Ron , Hermione , and Ginny just continue their Yule Ball and have fun. They dance again and again until they're dizzy. Then Ginny walked to the dance floor with Ron. Hermione and Harry laughed as they noticed that Ginny is too dizzy she doesn't even notice that she's dancing with her own brother. And Ron is as dizzy as his sister that he just agreed and dance with her. Hermione and Harry then sit on the chair at the corner.

"What a great night." said Hermione.

"You're finally becaming Ron's official girlfriend ?" asked Harry. Hermione shook her head. She still doesn't know. The only thing that she knows tonight is that Ron truly loves her. Harry smiled.

"Hey Hermione , you're like very brilliant. Do you think you'll know who sent us those threats ? Maybe you can go to the library or library or library ?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"I don't want to accuse anyone , Harry. Yes. I'll try to look how to catch a terrorist. It's dangerous. I do think I know , but still , I don't want to talk bad if I'm still not sure who is it. Voldemort might be gone. But some Death Eaters are still out there , haven't gave up. With the Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons coming here , they can come in here anytime as anyone , Harry." said Hermione again. They suddenly hear a screaming from the middle of the dancing floor. Ginny and Ron must have realized who are they dancing with.

"WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH ME ?"

"YOU ARE THE ONE ASKING ME TO !"

"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU ANYTHING !"

"I don't remember saying yes either." said Ron exhausted to shout. "We should just go find Hermione and Harry.". Ginny nodded. They didn't notice Harry and Hermione. They talk when they walk together.

"Hey , Ron , you think you know who sent us those threats ?" asked Ginny.

"No , not really." answered Ron simply. "Why Gin ? You suspect someone ?"

"Kind of. Gaby." said Ginny.

"Gab- ? You can't possibly be serio-"

"Just look at it Ron ! She's one of the champion besides you and Harry ! 'The championship is mine' see ? And it was written in French ! And ! Your arrow ! It's suppose to land on Hermione ! Not you ! You were hugging Hermione that time and she got jealous !" said Ginny again.

"Good one , Gin , somehow you got some points. Hey , why would Gaby be jealous if I was hugging Hermione ?" asked Ron confused.

"Maybe she had grown feelings for you since last summer. Thinking about it , she spent more time with you than with me last summer." said Ginny again. Ron began to think about it. It sounds crazy that Gaby would do something like that considering she's always acting so sweet. But it all fits .. if it's true she likes Ron. That sounds impossible though.

"Hey , what if Gaby is a lesbian and the one she likes is Hermione ?" asked Ron again. Ginny whack his head.

"Honestly ! How stupid are you ? There are Harry and Hermione ! Let's go !" said Ginny.

...

"You two aren't dizzy anymore right ?" asked Harry when Ginny tripped and fell on his arms.

"Yeah. It's fine now." said Ron. He saw Hermione yawning. It's 1.40 AM ! No wonder she's so sleepy. "Hermione , let's go back. I'm very sleepy." said Ron pretended to be tired. He wasn't that tired but he knows if he didn't act that way , Hermione won't asked him to go back. Hermione nodded.

"Well , I think all of us should." Harry looked at Ginny. So Harry , Ron , Hermione , and Ginny walk to the Gryffindor common room together. The hall was dark but it wasn't scary though. Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest again. Ginny clung on to Harry's arm.

"Hey , thanks for the wonderful night." whispered Hermione. Ron blushed red.

"Your welcome." said Ron.

The four arrived in the Gryffindor common room. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight then Ginny and Hermione walk upstairs to their dorms. Ron and Harry walk upstairs too after the ladies entered their dorm. Ron was going to talk about what Ginny told him just now. But Ron couldn't. What if it wasn't Gaby ? Then what Ron did just disgrace her name.

**...**

At 8 AM , Ron and Harry are the first ones to wake up. The other boys are still drooling on their pillows. Harry and Ron took their eggs and walk to the Prefect's bathroom.

_**Come seek us where our voices sound**_

_**We cannot sing above the ground**_

_**An hour long you'll have to look**_

_**To recover what we took.**_

"The Black Lake again." said Harry once they lifted their heads from the water. "Now we have to find Gillyweeds. Neville has some of those in our dorm right ? Oh no , it's that Nepal plant thing. He lectured me about it when I took a nap few weeks ago."

"Then we'll have to use the shark transfiguration thing. You want to learn it , Harry ? For some weird reason they taught us those in Durmstrang. Check it out." bragged Ron to his best friend. Harry follow Ron's moves and charms and failed. So did Ron. "We'll work on that later." grinned Ron. Harry sighed.

They rub their bodies with their towels and put on their robes. Once they finished , they went back to their dorm. They ran there and bumped into someone.

"Ooh , 'm very sorry , 'arry .. Ron. Fergive me." apologized Gaby.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem." said Ron again. He and Harry stood up.

"If ye dun know , ye sheld put the egg under wate'. There'z a riddle een eet. Ay dun know wha' eet means though." said Gaby trying to make it up to the two boys for bumping into them.

"Well. We knew that. Thanks for trying to tell us. It actually means that something will be taken from you and it will be hidden in the black lake and guarded by the merpeople. Neither Harry nor I know how to breathe under water though." said Ron explaining everything to Gaby.

"Oh , thank ye we can find out about it later." said Gaby. Then she gave a little kiss on Ron's cheek.

"Yea sure. We gotta get going. See you later , Gaby." said Harry excusing himself and Ron away from her. Then they continued walking to their dorm.

**...**

"Hey , I'm sure it's just a friendly kiss. No big deal." said Ginny.

"He didn't stop her." said Hermione.

"No. He told you he loves you. It's just from a friend , Hermione." said Ginny again. The two were wandering around the corridors when they found Gaby kissing Ron's cheek.

"Yeah. It's just it." said Hermione again. She took a deep breath. She got a quite big jealousy emotion inside her.

Ginny stay quiet for a while. Then she thought about what she and Hermione just saw a few minutes ago before they head back to the common room. Maybe it's true what she told Ron yesterday. Maybe it was Gaby ! She might be the one who wrote and set up everything about the threat. It might be her. She just kissed Ron's cheek , which means she may like Ron or even has a crush on him. But Gaby ?

"And then you'll snog her , Ron ?" laughed Harry when he walked in the Gryffindor common room. "Maybe." said Ron proudly.

"Maybe I should learn French and tell her 'I love you' in that language !" said Ron again. Harry punched his arm and laugh. They didn't notice that Ginny and Hermione are sitting in the sofa. The boys just walked up to their dorm.

"Hey , Herm , don't you think of it. It's nothing." said Ginny again.

"Did you hear him ? French ?" asked Hermione again. _I can't believe it. Ron likes another part veela ? I thought he said he loves me ! And it was only last night ! _

**...**

Okay , so for the past few days , Hermione saw Ron with Gaby a lot of time. One time she discovered them by the Black Lake holding hands together , and then another time they were sitting together in the library ( either studying together or laughing only ) , Ron holding her wand arm and Hermione is sick of it now. How many time have they been doing those ?

"Hey Mione , you want to play Wizard Chess now ? Check it out ! I painted the king-"

Hermione walked away and ignored Ron. "Mione , what's wrong ?" asked Ron.

"Why would something be wrong ?" asked Hermione. Then she ran upstairs again.

"Hey , Gin , is Hermione mad at me ?" asked Ron when he met his sister.

"No. I don't think so. She's fine." answered Ginny lightly. "Harry , is Hermione mad at Ron ?" asked Ginny when Harry walked pass her and Ron.

"Huh ? No." answered Harry.

"Maybe you did something stupid again , git." said Ginny whacked her brother on the head. "You better make up with her. The second task will be in 2 days and you don't want to die while she's still mad at you."

**...**

Harry has found some more threat paper. He hasn't told any of his friends. He doesn't want them to worry. The threat is bad.

**You're going down. Never up.**

That one was creepy. It was inside Harry's glass of water. He choked because of it. Harry still hopes Hermione found out who is sending him threats like those. Harry was really worried.

Ron has been trying to talk to Hermione in front of her dorm door. Ron swore he heard some weeping from inside. But it could be other girls'. Hermione on the other hand is still sick of Ron and still doesn't want to talk to him.

Anyways , The second task is tomorrow. Wish the champions the luck they need.


	7. Well

Harry saw Ron in his bathing suit already. They're heading to the Black Lake now. They already brought their towels with them. They passed Gaby in her bikini also heading to the Black Lake. Ron and Harry are walking together with Neville , Seamus , and Dean.

"You seen Hermione ?" asked Ron. Harry and the other boys shook their heads. "I haven't seen her all morning ! Where could she be ?" Then Neville said that she could be already in the Black Lake so they ran there quickly.

"Okay champions ! Are you ready ?" asked Professor McGonnagal. Ron placed the transfiguration charm on him. Harry found out the bubble head enchantment. Gaby ate Gillyweed , she found it somehow. The cannon was shot and the champions dive under water.

Harry found himself in the same place he has been the last time he was there. He swam forward and then noticing that Ron is following him from the back. The two stupid boys were now playing tag along the way. They finally found the Merpeople's village. There's Hermione , Ginny , and a little girl which probably is Gaby's little sister. They swam closer to the girls and try to untie them. Ron even bit Hermione's feet rope.

"Won , thwaats dwigwustwing." mumbled Harry. Ron replied him in shark language. Ron finally cut Hermione's rope and he waved his hand to Harry signaling that he'll swim to the surface first.

As Harry started to cut Ginny's rope , Gaby arrived and cut her sister's rope too. The two then swim together to the surface. But then accident happened. Ginny's toes are somehow stuck in the rock. Harry's as well. Harry struggle to let himself go. The Merpeoples noticed him and started to gather around him and Ginny. Gaby didn't notice them actually.

Meanwhile , the same thing happen to Ron. He and Hermione were strangled under many dancing seaweeds. It's not hard to get off of a seaweed , but the dancing ones ? Ron tried as soon as possible get rid of those seaweed from Hermione first , then him. He saw Gaby swam to the surface but she didn't seem to notice him. Ron finally got out of the dancing seaweed with Hermione. He hold her close and swam to the surface.

"Ah." said Hermione breath as she made it to the surface. Ron was holding her. He's not moving. "Ron ! Go there ! What are you waiting for ?" said Hermione again.

"Now tell me why are you mad at me." said Ron still not moving. They are probably in the middle of the lake. Hermione turned her face from Ron's. "Mione , you know I'm not moving unless you told me why. I know you can't swim so you won't fool me by saying you'll swim back by yourself." said Ron again , tighting his hug around Hermione's waist. "Spill it out."

Hermione said nothing. She just slowly close her eyes and then her head fell on Ron's shoulder. "Hermione ! Hermione !" said Ron poking Hermione's cheeks. It doesn't work at all. She seems to be unconscious. Ron quickly swam to the edge of the lake where everyone is waiting for them. When he arrived at the edge , Hermione opened her eyes and run upstairs to grab a towel.

"HERMIONE ! YOU TRICKED ME ! COME HERE YOU !" shouted Ron as he grabbed a towel too.

The time is only around five minutes left before the magic will clear off. Harry is still trying to get out from the rocks. He shouted confringo a few times but for some reason it doesn't work. Harry ducked and found the seaweed. He used it to make his foot more slippery and it finally is out. Harry did the same thing to Ginny's foot. The magic clears off. Harry quickly swam while holding his breath to the surface. They finally made it to the surface. Everyone cheers. Harry lead Ginny to the edge.

"You okay Gin ?" asked Harry putting his towel on Ginny. Ginny nodded and hug him.

"Now tell me why would I tell you ?" yelled Hermione.

"If you tell me , I can apologize for it and I won't do it again !" said Ron grabbing Hermione's wrist while she struggle from him.

"Now what are you guys on about ?" asked Harry still putting his arm around Ginny.

"This guy forced me into telling him something I don't want to talk about !" yelled Hermione struggling again.

"If you won't tell me what's wrong , then I can't fix it ! Hermione !" said Ron.

"You're a liar !" shouted Hermione again.

"Hey Ron !" called a voice from the back. Hermione stopped struggling for a while when three boys walked towards her and Ron. Harry is pretty sure he never sees those boys before.

"Hey. Harry , Ginny , Heermionee meet my Durmstrang friends. This is Steve , Robert , and Octavious." introduced Ron. He let go of Hermione's wrist since she has stopped struggling. Ginny and Harry waved at Ron's friends. Hermione looks at the ground.

"Hello evveryone. So , Ron , Vhich one he took ? That one ?" asked Octavious pointing at Ginny.

"No. This one." said Ron moving Hermione to his front. Hermione smiled weakly at them.

"Took what ?" asked Harry confused.

"Remember when I told you guys there are the Viktor Haters ? It's them ! Steve quitted from his Keeper position because he's tired of Viktor bossing around him. Robert's hair is cut bald because he became Viktor's bullseye when he practiced arrows. Octavious' girlfriend left him because Viktor flirted with her. And I became instant friend with them !" grinned Ron. Harry bursted out laughing. Ginny tried her best to not laugh.

"At least Viktor never lie to me." said Hermione again pouting.

"Guess ve'll catch you later Ron !" said Steve walking away from the four.

"And the winner is .. Miss Delacour !" announced Professor McGonnagal. "Second is Mister Weasley ! And the third is Mister Potter !". The crowd cheers again.

"Ron , you swam first than Gabriella ! What happened ?" asked Harry confused. He thought Ron and Hermione were the first to come back.

"There are these Dancing Seaweeds strangling Hermione and me so we can't move. I have to unstrangle Hermione and me first before we can make it to the surface again." explained Ron. Hermione walked away again. Ron chase after her.

"Hey Gin. I have something to confess to you." said Harry. Ginny gave him a 'What's that' look. "Well , I got another threat. It says that I'll go down but never up. It was put in my glass of WATER. Just now , a rock is keeping me and you stuck underWATER. Do you reckon it may be the work of those threater ?"

"Did Professor say Gaby came out first ? But you said Ron should be first and you're suppose to be second ?" asked Ginny again. Her suspicion is getting more realistic. Ginny shook her head slowly and asked Harry to go back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ginny walk in and every Gryffindor cheer for them. The common room looks like a party now. There are many firewhisky and butterbeer. Hermione and Ron are nowhere to be found. Oh well .. Maybe they're solving their problems. Ginny doesn't seem so happy about the party. She has those suspicions and it kind of come true. If Harry didn't find those seaweeds , perhaps she and Harry are dead by now. This threater doesn't seem to be playing with them anymore.

"Hello there 'arry !" a familiar guy walk towards Harry. He must be one of those friends of Ron's from Durmstrang. "Ron still vith that girl ?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah. Steve isn't it ? Don't worry about Ron and Hermione. They're always fighting with each other. It will be all good soon. Don't worry." Harry said again.

"I veel sorry vor Ron though. Viktor always gets the girl he vants. I hope it doesn't happen to him too. Anyvays , I heard Viktor still recently send Her-my-ninny letters." shared Steve again.

"Definitely." said Harry shortly. He thought of Hermione's name. Now he thinks no Bulgarian can ever say Hermione's name correct. "I feel sorry for the owl." joked Harry. Steve laughed. Not long after then , he left.

Harry look at Ginny. He studied her eyes. Her eyes look worried. "Hey Gin. Don't worry. Everything's fine." Harry assured Ginny. Ginny hug him to find comfort. Which she always found in Harry.

**...**

"Go away ! Let go of my wrist !" commanded Hermione. Ron captured her again.

"Which part of me lied to you ? Let me slap it." said Ron again.

"EVERY PART OF YOU !" yelled Hermione sobbing.

Ron let go of her wrist and started slapping every part of him with his two hands.

"RONALD ! What are you doing ? Stop it ! You're hurting yourself. Stop it !" cried Hermione pulling Ron's hands away from himself so he would stop slapping himself. She sobbed even more this time and then fell on her knees. Her two small hands covering her face. Ron put his arms around her shoulder.

"Look , Hermione. I just want to fix everything. And to fix it , I need to know what's wrong first. So tell me. Tell me what's wrong." whispered Ron to Hermione's ear.

"What's wrong is that you're a liar. You know how I feel about liars ! Viktor would never lie to me ! And he would always be there for me ! He's better than you are !" said Hermione again. Ron let go of her.

"Hey Hermione. You know how my life is always in the shadow of my brothers ? I thought I'm not in there anymore. Because now I have you. The person that I thought would love me more than any other people. Not in my life of knowing you I thought I'll ever hear you comparing me to other people. Especially Viktor. I always try to be there for you and I think I've done everything I can for you. Now you proof me wrong. Thanks a lot." said Ron before he ran. Hermione just realized that she hurt his feelings.

"Ron ! Come back ! I didn't mean it. Ron ! I'm sorry !" Hermione ran after Ron. She is not athletic at all that she can't even reach him. He ran too fast. Thankfully , Ginny and Harry found Hermione.

"What's wrong now , Hermione ?" asked Ginny again.

"I hurt his feelings. I think I just stabbed him." said Hermione holding back her tears.

"You did what ?" asked Harry surprised. Ginny gasped. "YOU STABBED MY BROTHER ?" asked Ginny surprised too. Hermione shook her head. Harry and Ginny sighed in relieve.

"I think what I did is worse. I .."


End file.
